The Return of Trent Boyette
by Jojoaction
Summary: Trent Boyette is out of Prison, and he's hellbent on killing the boys. possible slash later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Trent Boyette

By Jojoaction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story Matt Stone and Trey Parker

If you do not like gay stuff read no further. No flames please but constructive criticism is welcomed.

Kyle:

When one walks down the street of ones own home town, one assumes one is safe. But I did not take into account that I had psychopathic maniac bent on revenge after me, that had just been released from prison. I had just celebrated my 16th birthday and I was out on the town ready to spend my earnings (birthday money). I would be with Stan and Kenny but they were in church right now. And Cartman was on vacation but I wouldn't hang out with fat ass anyway. I was walking past an alley when a hand shot out and pulled me in. I was hit in the head with a blunt object which incapacitated me. I was dragged into an abandoned building and strapped to a table.

I was slapped across the face, that surprisingly resuscitated me.

"Who are you, what do you want." I demanded, trying to sound tough even though I was full of fear and knew I was most likely screwed.

"Shut up, shit head, I want to cause you pain and suffering."

"What did I do to you?"

My kidnapper stepped into the light. I was screwed. There standing over me was Trent Boyette. He was 7 years older than the last time I saw him and he was obviously not just mad anymore. He looked absolutely Insane!

"TTTrent Boyette" I stuttered.

"KKKyle Brofloski" He laughed a cold sadistic laugh that sent chills down my spine.

"In case your wondering why I haven't killed you yet, it's because live bate always works better than dead bate does."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I, need to catch the rest of you, and you, will draw them to me."

"You Bastard! Besides, you'll never get Cartmen this way."

"Shit head I've done my homework, I know that. I've already taken care of the little piggy. Did you really think he was on vacation." He laughed again. My fear had already passed to hysteria. I was practically dead already! I won't kill you yet but let me give you a taste of what's to come. He hooked up jumpstarts too my pinkies and turned the power on. I screamed. He hit me in the head with an aluminum baseball bat. The last image I saw before darkness took me was an image of my best friend.

Kenny:

Ha, like I'd waste my day away sitting in church hearing about how I was going to hell. I'd been there already and knew it wasn't as bad as they make it sound. I was looking for Kyle on main street because he had just had his birthday and this meant he had money. But that wasn't the only reason. Anyway I saw him and was about to call his name when he got pulled into an alley. Shocked I ran over to where he had been taken and saw a fleeting image of Trent Boyette pulling Kyle into an old building. I stood and watched through a crack in the window to scope what I was dealing with. I heard him talk with Kyle about horrible things. He was about to shock Kyle so I picked up a 2 by 4 with some nails and snuck in. I walked through what seemed to be a midevil dungeon. It was full of torchor devices and an extremely creepy wall of photos of the four of us. I was unbeleivably scared but couldn't let Kyle down. After he started electrocuting him, my anger over rode my fear. He hit Kyle with a bat.

"Hey Bastard!" I screamed before striking him with my 2 by 4. I struck again and again but they didn't seem to have any effect. He grabbed the board and pulled it out of my hands. I tried to take hold of something to defend myself with, but he quickly swung around and hit my temple with the thin side of the board knocking me unconscious.

Stan:

Man, was I bored. I had heard this stuff 1000 times before and I would hope by now they would have realized that I memorized it. It didn't matter now, Kyle, Kenny and I had signed an agnostic pact when we were twelve. I was only here to please my parents.

My cell phone rang. Everyone looked at me with toxic expressions. I quickly ran outside.

"Hello?" I answered.

An unrecognizable voice on the other end said "If you ever want to see Kyle or Kenny again you'll do exactly as I say."

_Sorry it's so short. The other chapters will be longer and much less macabre. Please review. Yes, it may not look that way now but it will be a slashfic. Trent boyette will only be glue holding the story together. _


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of Trent Boyette

By: Jojoaction

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters in this story, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do.

Ok everyone, I hoped you liked the last chapter. This chapter will have less scary stuff and a lot of semi-awkward moments. I will be introducing a number of side characters including Butters, Bebe, and Wendy. Enjoy!

**Kyle**

I was floating. Oh yea, I was definitely floating. But where? Was this heaven? No heaven didn't have terrible awful throbbing pain. Wait, I'm not floating, I'm strapped to a table in Trent Boyettes … what ever it was. Ow.

A sharp pain brought me back from my semiconsciousness. I was laying strapped to what seemed to be a very old medical table. All around me hanging from the ceiling were various torcher devices. Hooks and blades and things too disturbing to repeat.

I noticed that my straps were smoking. The electricity! I pulled against them and much to my delight they snapped.

I was able to wiggle free and stand up. I hear a groan from somewhere in the chamber.

**Stan **

Oh my god some maniac has Kyle and Kenny. Oh my god. What was I going to do. I couldn't go to the police or he said he'd kill them. Oh god what was I going to do.

"Well hey there Stan, what you up to? "

"Leave, me alone Butters. I have a big problem that need fixing."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

I thought about it. "Actually, there is Butters. Listen up."

I explained the situation and plan to Butters.

"Gee wiz, that sounds like fun. Won't that be fun Stan."

"Sure Butters, just hurry up."

"Oh, Stanny!" a high pitched squeal screamed at me.

"What is it Bebe?!"

"Have you seen my boyfriend?"

"That's, where were going! We're going to find him." Butters explained cheerfully.

"Oh, I'll come with you then."

"No!" I blurted.

"Well why not?!"

"Because I'm not sure that's where he is, so why don't you go check his house."

"Ok. Oh and if you see Kyle, tell him where I am." She replied.

"I'd be happy to" I lied, I'd rather scoop my eyeballs out with a spoon.

Wendy then decided to make an appearance.

"Bebe what are you doing? You were supposed to meet me at the ice cream shop 20 minutes ago."

"Uh, I must have gotten side tracked."

"Obviously." Wendy replied sardonically, why was she even friends with Bebe? Why is Kyle going out with her? Just the thought of any girl claiming Kyle made me angry, especially if it was her. Kyle was mine. Whoa! I'm not supposed to be thinking like that! What the hell is wrong with me? It's been over two years and I still haven't been able to get rid of my, more than friendly thoughts involving Kyle.

"What are you doing now?" Wendy asked Bebe.

"She's going to help me find Kyle" I Interjected. "By going to his house while I go to main street"

"Well I can tell you that Kyle is not in at his car. His car is parked at the ice cream shop." Wendy informed.

"Then I will go with you Stan."

"Kyle could still be at house. He might be letting someone borrow his car."

"That's ridiculous Stan, His parents are out of town with Ike, You and Bebe are right here, Kenny never got a license, and Kyle never lets anyone he doesn't know well or likes touch any of his stuff." Wendy stated, obviously aware that I was lying.

"Still I think it would be best if you went that way." I pleaded. I was running out of time, and Bebe would ruin my plan.

"It's fine Wendy" Bebe said. "Stan probably knows best."

They began to walk to Kyle's house. But not before Wendy gives me a look of unrivaled suspicion. She always knew when I was lying. She had developed that skill when we were dating in the 6th grade and I kept blowing her off for other things… mainly Kyle.

**Wendy**

Despite what Bebe seemed on the outside she had a ridiculously fiery temper. I feared for all who stood between here and what she wanted. Luckily, she rarely wanted anything too badly. But something she did care about was Kyle. And my intuition told me that at least three people wanted to steal him from her. And if they did… well lets just say they'd beg to have the fate of Miss Ellen.


	3. Chapter 3

The multigenre epic involving Stan, Kyle, and Kenny

By Jojoaction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story Matt Stone and Trey Parker do.

After this chapter I'm renaming my story to The multigenre epic involving Stan, Kyle, and Kenny because its better that way. Also I

Kenny

I woke up in Trent Boyette's dungeon with a very sore head I reached my hand to feel where he had hit me and moaned in pain when my fingertips touched the tender wound. I hear a soft yelp of fright from somewhere in the room.

"Kyle?" I ask the easily recognizable noise.

"Kenny?! What are you doing here?!" He quietly inquires.

"Saving you."

He walked over to me.

"You're not doing a very good job, you're tied up strapped to a table."

"I didn't say I was doing a good job."

He begins to unstrap me. A few seconds later I am released.

"How do we get out of here?" I ask.

"Look a door!" We run to it trying our best to ignore the macabre instruments all around us. We wrench the door open knocking over a very surprised Butters.

"Butters? What are you doing here?" I feel a sharp pain in my gut. I look up to see Stan on top of the neighboring building with a sling shot and a very surprised face. 'Sorry he mouths. I hear Trent Boyette yell loudly from inside the building.

"Run!" Kyle screams. And so we did.

We had gotten about ten feet when Trent busted out of the building.

"Come back here Shitheads!"

We were running as fast as we could but he was gaining. He was carrying a large Machete, that was so big it seemed almost like a sword. I knew we would die. Stan kept firing his slingshot but to no avail. I had something to get off my chest before I did die. Btw anyone who is wondering it was the cursed orange coat that caused me to have repetitive illusions of death. But I had long since outgrown this death causing lifesaver.

"Kyle"

"Yes, Kenny."

"I, have something I need to tell you."

"And that is?"

"Well, I lo" 've you' I was interrupted by seeing a large sharp metal pole laying on the ground in front of me. I picked it up as I ran past and quickly turned around. Brandishing it as a saber I charged Trent yelling "Leave us alone!" (It sounded more heroic the time.)

We began to "sword fight". I had taken fencing in the 9th grade (my rich uncle George paid for it. I never understood because he never offered any help before.) Anyhoo my skills turned out to be useless compared to his brute strength so that doesn't matter. He knocked my weapon away. Kyle unlike Butters had stupidly not continued running but was stupidl right behind me.

"You see what you get when you mess with me Stan, now you get to watch your friends die."

"NOOOOOO" Stan screamed as he shot his slingshot with no effect. Trent Raised the machete to kill me. I closed my eyes but nothing happened. I looked up to see that he had a vacant expression. A trickle of blood came out of the corner of his mouth. He dropped to the ground. There standing 40 feet away by the door to Trents "place" was a famished, scarred, and very pissed looking Cartman Holding a crossbow.

"God I hate that guy" He yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own none of these characters blah blah blah…

Trent- I wake up, my eyes remain closed, I feel depleted. I'm lying on my back on some sort of comfortable surface. I feel a sudden swerve I know I'm in a moving vehicle. I open my eyes, its dark, I try to sit up but a pain shoots through me. I look around as my vision adjusts to the lighting.

"I see we're awake, Mr. Boyette." A cold voice speaks to me, I mentally analyze it, it sounds like it belongs to a young female around my age. I turn to where the voice came from. All I can see is a silhouette. But it does appear to be what I thought it was.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Why, you're in my limo Mr. Boyette. On our way up to my cabin in the mountains."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I think you can call me… Miss Scarlet, yes that will do nicely."

"Tell me how it is I came to be here, and why your taking me to your cabin?"

"I saved you from 15 more years in prison by kidnapping you, and I'm bringing you to my cabin to recuperate until you're ready for your task."

"And what might this task be?"

"Well I thought you could guess that you're task is to kill in the worst way possible the ones who twice imprisoned you and robbed you of your childhood."

"First of all how do you know I'm innocent, second of all why do you want them dead, and finally what makes you think I need your help."

First of all, I do my research; second a long time ago one of those boys broke my heart, now I'm not one to hold a grudge but everyone needs a hobby, and finally I **know** you need my help because when I found you, you were face down in an alley with an arrow stuck in your back. By the way Docter says your fine the arrow just grazed a nerve that's why you passed out, he already removed it (obviously) and stitched it up, you're lucky Eric doesn't know how to use a crossbow."

So that's what happened, but still, who is this psycho.

"Fine, but I don't see how you can help me kill them any more than I could."

"Because I'm rich, and with enough money you can do anything. Also I have two requests, don't kill butters, he's a naïve and innocent boy and I believe you already got your revenge on him. Also I have a plan that can get Cartman sent to prison for a very long time. I know he's going to cause all sorts of delicious misery on the human race some day; it would be a shame to kill him."

"Sounds fair, but if only one of these boys broke your heart then why do you want all three dead?"

"Because that broken heart thing happened so long ago it's just what's written on paper so to speak, this is just for fun, those three and the super-best-friendery it makes me sick.


End file.
